Constant Changes
by CrAzY-4-FoX
Summary: What will happen when Theresa is over Ethan, but he cant seem to give her up?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Constant Changes  
Author: Crazy 4 Fox and Put a Sock in it  
Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or anything in this fanfiction, besides people you dont recongize.  
Distribution: If you want to re-use our fanfiction please ask, we will probably let you. Email me at Mini_Monkey550@yahoo.com for permission.  
Comments: Please review with your comments  
Rated: PG13  
  
A/N: Everything is the same as it is on the show, but Theresa has been over Ethan since him and Gwen have been married, Ethan insist on helping Theresa with the custody battle over Ethan Martin, but she has been dropping sublimital hints that she does not want his help, or anything to do with him. Fox talked Julian into letting Theresa have a job at Crane Industries as his personal assistant.  
  
Theresa was taking care of Ethan Martin, when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Theresa yelled  
"It's me" Ethan called back  
'ohh great, not him again'  
"Can you come back in the morning, I'm tired" She falsely yawned  
"Its kind of important, can I please come in?"  
'oh great, now hes begging'  
From the manison Ethan and Theresa, hear the awful sounds of Gwen screaming for Ethan.  
"ETHAN, WHERE ARE YOU? IS THAT BITCH THERESA TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY AGAIN?"  
"Ethan, I really think you need to get home to your wife" Theresa pleaded  
"EEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN"  
'God she can be annoying at some points' Ethan thought  
"Ok, I suppose I can come back in the morning, understand this is important" Ethan insisted  
"ETHAN, I NEED TOILET PAPER!!!!"  
Ethan perked his head up in embarresment 'oh my god, get off your pregnant ass and get it yourself'  
'Thank god hes gone' Theresa happily thought  
Then she heard another knock at the door  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, GOD YOUR WIFE NEED TOILET PAPER, AND I FOR ONE THINK THATS PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT" Theresa screamed  
"Well, I"ll remember that when I'm married" Fox said through the door  
Theresa ran to the door and flung it open.  
"Ohh, its just you!"  
"Please dont tell me you thought I was E-dumb!"  
Theresa solomly looked at the floor.  
"He was here again, sometimes I wonder if he will ever get the hint that I dont need him or his help" Theresa professed  
Fox chuckles to himself  
"Whats so funny about a annoying obsessed manic?"  
"Oh E-dumb isnt funny, it's just that I can't believe he picked someone who would scream for half the town to hear, that she needs happy papper, over your beautiful gental self" Fox chuckled   
"Ohh, I'm flattered" Theresa said sarastically as she trudged back to the couch  
Fox follows, but picks up Ethan Martin and starts tossing him up in the air, but nearly drops the poor boy on the floor when he is startled by Gwen screaming, "THIS ISN'T CHARMAN, ITS MAKING MY ASS CHAFFE!!!!"  
"I'm sorry, for almost dropping your baby, but I didnt expect that, is it like this all the time?"  
"Ever since her pregnancy has started to show! She can't do anything by herself!" Theresa laughed  
Fox and Theresa laughed unstopply at the sight of Ethan running out of the bathroom with toilet paper, being chucked at him.  
"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow? Fox asked curiously  
"I want to get my son away from Mrs. I cant wipe my own ass! Why?? Would you like to join us?"  
Fox replied "Yes" as he was picking up Ethan Martin, ready to throw him up in the air, but thought better of it, and set him down.  
"Why did you stop?" Theresa questioned  
"I was expecting Gwen to ask Harmony to wipe her ass" Fox replied  
"HAHA" Theresa laughed  
"Well I do believe she is the laziest person on this side of the mississippi" Fox chimmed  
Theresa looks over at a sleeping Ethan Martin.  
"Well i think that my son is ready to go to bed, imma just put him to sleep and I think I'm going to go to bed as well." Theresa yawned.  
"Please allow me to put Ethan Martin to bed, while you get ready." Fox asked  
"OK, I guess it will be ok" Theresa repiled  
10 minutes later.....  
"Ok, hes asleep" Fox said getting ready to leave.  
"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow so we can make plans." Theresa said giving him a hug  
"Ill be looking foward to that call!" Fox said flirtously  
"Goodnight, Fox!" Theresa relied blushing  
"Night Theresa" Fox laughed leaving  
  
A/N: So, What do you think???? Please review, I know theres probably spelling errors.. But thats what you with Word pad, the next chapers will be done with word. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Theresa walks over to Ethan Martin's crib  
  
"Come here little man" She cooed  
  
Ethan Martin crawled to the side of his crib his mother was standing by  
  
"Lets hope we don't get a visit from Uncle Ethan." Theresa said  
  
Theresa looked over her shoulder when she heard Sheridan turn on the coffeepot  
  
"Good morning" Theresa called  
  
"Morning, do you and little Ethan have any plans for today?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Actually, Fox is suppose to be calling me any minute" Theresa whispered so Luis or Antonio didn't hear her.  
  
"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say Fox is calling you?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Please don't tell my brothers, I don't want them questioning me constantly" Theresa pleaded  
  
"Don't worry" Sheridan promised  
  
"So, what's up with you today? Theresa asked, carrying Ethan Martin to the bathroom, to bathe him.  
  
"Well, I have a doctors appointment at 12" Sheridan replied walking to the bathroom to watch Theresa  
  
'I cant wait until Luis and I can be happy together with our baby, if only Antonio could understand.'  
  
"Sheridan, Theresa, anyone here?" Antonio yelled through out the house  
  
"Were in here" Sheridan called back  
  
Suddenly the phone rings  
  
'ohh crap I cant let Antonio answer that, he will surly tell Luis and Mamma' Theresa worriedly thought.'  
  
"I'll get it" Sheridan yelled, seeing the worried look on Theresa's face  
  
"That's crazy, Sheridan you just stay there I'll get it" Antonio said laughing  
  
'ohh crap' they both thought  
  
"Hello" Antonio said  
  
"Hi..." Fox said confused 'ohh no now what'  
  
"Ohh, Fox its you, I suppose you want to talk with your aunt."  
  
"umm, yeah, that's who I want to talk to." 'God he his a dumb ass'  
  
"hold on I'll go get her" Antonio said  
  
"Thanks" Fox said impatiently  
  
"Sheridan, it's for you! Do you want to take it in your room?"  
  
"Who is it?" Sheridan asked  
  
"Fox" Antonio relied  
  
"Sheridan please tell him to meet me at the book café in 1 hour." Theresa begged  
  
"Will do Theresa," Sheridan said  
  
Theresa quickly got Little Ethan and herself ready and walked out the door, without saying anything to Antonio. While putting little Ethan in his car seat, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled she turned around to see Ethan.  
  
"Ethan?!?!" She said disappointed  
  
"Theresa, I see your heading out" Ethan asked questioning  
  
"No, I just buckle my baby in his seat for the fun of it." Theresa said jokingly  
  
"Where you headed off to, do you want company, we can talk about that thing we were talking about last night." Ethan asked  
  
"Ethan, listen I really just want to go alone with my son." Theresa said pleadingly with Ethan.  
  
"I guess your right, it wouldn't be right me leaving with you" Ethan said disappointed  
  
Theresa got in her car and sped off to the book café  
  
'where is she going? And who is she meeting?' Ethan thought while running to his car to find out what's going on with Theresa  
  
A/N: Please review, coming soon, Ethan spies on Theresa and Fox bonding over Ethan Martin 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Theresa walked threw the door at the book café to see the Fox sitting smiling at the table. She walks up to him, unaware she's being followed.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Fox said flirtatiously  
  
"Hey, yourself, handsome" Theresa said laughing  
  
"Hey, little man" Fox said picking up Ethan Martin  
  
Ethan Martin starting laughing  
  
"Careful, with him!" Theresa said protectively  
  
"Hey, were at the book café, I don't think Gwen needs toilet paper here" Fox said sarcastically  
  
"Haha very funny" Theresa said in laughter  
  
"I think not!" Ethan yelled  
  
"ETHAN......." Theresa and Fox both yelled at the same time  
  
"How dare you speak like that about my wife, and why the hell are you here with Fox, Theresa, I thought you said you wanted to be alone with your son." Ethan yelled  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business but Ethan Martin was hungry and I'm not letting my son eat Hardrees,, and I wanted to see Whitney, so I came to the book café, and that's when I seen Fox, he knowing that I don't have a have a lot of money, offered to buy me and Little Ethan lunch." Theresa exclaimed  
  
"Is that true Fox?" Ethan asked  
  
"Why, not that your going to believe me, but yes it is, now bug off" Fox said getting mad  
  
Ethan glared at him, but got the message and went and sat at a table in the corner, watching the three of them bond 'is it true have I lost Theresa, to Fox?'  
  
"Nice cover!" Fox complemented  
  
"Thanks, Ohh, now Gwens here." Theresa pointed out  
  
"Ohh well" Fox said tiredly  
  
"Theresa are you here with Fox, trying to steal Ethan from me?" Gwen said in her usually bitchy voice  
  
"oh yes Gwen you caught me." Theresa said mockingly  
  
Gwen stomps off to find E-dumb  
  
"Do you wanna leave, we can go to the park? Or the beach?' Fox asked  
  
"That would be great" Theresa said getting up  
  
"Wanna just ride in your car? No use in taking two" Fox asked  
  
"Sounds great" Theresa replied  
  
They both got up and all three left  
  
Ethan looked over to see them leaving in one car 'what's going on now, I thought they were just eating?'  
  
Theresa looked back to see Ethan stare at her and Fox.  
  
"Just forget about him, Theresa." Fox said  
  
"I already forgot" Theresa said  
  
They got in and sped off headed towards the park 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Theresa was sitting in the sand with Ethan Martin, while Fox was filling up a sand bucket, singing the theme song of Barney.  
  
"Well, that's attractive." Theresa joked  
  
"Well, thanks ex-stepmommy" Fox sweetly said  
  
"Please, don't remind me!" Theresa pleaded  
  
"So, Fox is there any special "friends" you could fill me in on, you know all my past love interests?" Theresa asked  
  
"Well, duhh, the only love interest you have had is my dumb half bro." Fox pointed out  
  
"We had to go there, oh Ethan Martin don't eat the sand," Theresa said wiping the sand out of Ethan Martin's mouth  
  
"Well, no special girls, there were those few on-n-off girls, me and my buddies especially Hunter didn't want to be tied down." Fox informed  
  
"Hunter?" Theresa asked  
  
"Hunter, my closest friend and my roomy, good guy, might be coming over to Harmony in the next few months, you should consider letting me introduce him to you, cool guy." Fox said  
  
"I'll think about it" Theresa said blushing  
  
It begins getting chilly so they start packing up to leave.  
  
"Fox do you want to go get your car?" Theresa asked  
  
"Yeah, I have to be up early" Fox replied  
  
They go to the book café and Fox gets into his car, when driving to the crane estate they see cop cars and police everywhere. When Theresa pulls up to Sheridan's cottage, and goes in the house with Ethan Martin.  
  
"What's going on here?" Theresa asked scared  
  
"I'VE COME TO GET MY SON" Julian yelled 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY ARE YOU TAKING MY SON!!!! Theresa screamed cupping her hand over the back of his head.  
  
"He is my son and I will not allow him to be raised in a apartment by the ex house keepers daughter!" Julian announced  
  
"Julian, that is enough, you will not take my nephew out of my house!" Sheridan screamed  
  
"Shut up, Sheridan, this doesn't concern you" Julian hissed  
  
"It concerns me when you're disrupting my house, when I'm extremely tired." Sheridan said in a slight laugh  
  
"Well, if that little slut, Therestia would hand over my son, I would gladly leave." Julian pointed out walking over to grab Ethan Martin  
  
"And, as I told you before, you are not taking my son anywhere!" Theresa said stepping back.  
  
Antonio walks over to Theresa and takes Ethan Martin from her. Ethan walks into the cottage in a complete daze, walking over to Sheridan  
  
"Whats going on here?" Ethan whispered  
  
"What else, Julian is trying to take Ethan Martin from Theresa once again!" Sheridan whispered back  
  
Julian and Theresa start at it again, bickering back and forth  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!!" Julian screamed  
  
"HES NOT YOUR SON!" Ethan yelled, clasping his hand on his mouth, and stepping back.  
  
"What the hell did you just say, Ethan?" Theresa asked in complete confusion  
  
"Ethan Martin is not your son, hes my..." Ethan said quietly  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING YOUR SON!!" a man said walking threw the door  
  
"And, who the hell are you?" Julian screamed  
  
"I am the man who knows the truth the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" The man said  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, what the hell do you know!" Julian yelled  
  
Sheridan steps into her room, knowing who this man is, she picks up her phone calling Fox, who had stayed behind at the book café talking to Chad. Back in the living room Ethan passes this mystery man an evil look.  
  
"Well, where shall I begin. I know, my name is Hunter Ryan" Hunter filled in  
  
"Your, Hunter?" Theresa asked  
  
"Ahh, you've heard of me" Hunter flirted  
  
"Little, but that's not important now, what do you know?" Theresa said  
  
"Ok, remember when you were in Bermuda, and you allegedly slept with Julian, well never happened." Hunter informed  
  
"Well, then if I didn't sleep with Julian that would make Ethan Martin, Ethan's child" Theresa said  
  
"That's were your also wrong, you see, you didn't sleep with Julian, but you did sleep with someone," Hunter informed  
  
"WHO?" Theresa said  
  
"Ok, this is where my story begins. While in Europe I get a call, from none other than Mr. Wintrop, informing me that he had a good way for me to get back a really good friend, lets just call him Nick. Anyways, all Ethan told me to do was to get Nick on a plane drugged to Bermuda, and he would take the rest from there." Hunter informed  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand" Theresa said confused  
  
"That's not all, a few hours passed and I received another phone call from Ethan, he told me to go back to the airport, pickup Nick and put him in his own bed, when I demanded to know what happened, I learned something I didn't expect, he informed me in on everything that happened" Hunter said reaching for a glass  
  
"Ok. So what do you know?" Julian asked sitting down  
  
"Well, Ethan fell in love with Gwen, again, but he didn't want to break up with you and feel guilty, he wanted you to have the guilt on your shoulders, so here's what he did he knew you were going to Bermuda, the whole time, so he wanted it to make look like you slept with Julian, but knowing that you would never sleep with him, he got a hold of me. He wanted Nick, because Nick had some Whintrop features, but also knowing that Nick wouldn't go along with this, shenanigan Nick had to be drugged, understand now? Hunter asked  
  
"Yeah, actually I am, please continue" Theresa said heartbroken  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, Ethan pulled Julian out of the bed, after drugging him with a sleeping pill, replaced him with Nick, Nick had a what I like to call a long relationship with a girl that resembled Theresa, so Nick saw you while you two, were lets just say doing the deed." Hunter informed  
  
"Ohh my God" Theresa yelled crying  
  
"Well, Ethan replaced Nick with Julian, and sent Nick on his way back to Europe." Hunter informed "But its still not over, I get a call from Ethan lets say one month later saying that he changed his mind again and still loves Theresa, put now she's pregnant and if I peeped my mouth, I'm a dead man. Ethan, have I missed anything?" Hunter asked  
  
Everyone turns to Ethan, he is nowhere in site. A loud screeching and a crash are heard from the street outside. Everyone walks out the door to see what happened, Theresa and Hunter were walking quickly out to the streets  
  
"So, who is this Nick?" Theresa said  
  
"Ohh, you know him" Hunter informed  
  
"I don't know anyone named Nick" Theresa replied  
  
"Umm, yeah you do think about it. Nick is part of his name" Hunter said  
  
Theresa thought of everyone besides this Nick person, when they reached the crash site, Theresa couldn't believer her eyes.  
  
"ohh my God, Fox" Theresa blurted out 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, its been awhile but were back, with our very cheesy store. enjoy.  
  
"FOX" Theresa screamed running to his overturned car, but Luis pulled her back  
  
"Theresa, don't go over there, there could be gas" Luis pleaded  
  
"The father of my baby is in that car, and you're worried about leaking gas? She said elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
Ambulances are heard in the distance  
  
Theresa runs to the car to see Fox's lifeless limp body covered in blood.  
  
"Ohh my God, Fox can you hear me?" Theresa yelled pounding on the side of the car  
  
"Of course he can't hear, hes practically dead" Julian said in the distance drinking his drink the for the night  
  
"Shut the hell up" Sheridan yelled  
  
The ambulance pulls up and the paramedics start doing their thing, while the police started questioning people.  
  
"Is anyone riding with Mr. Crane to the hospital?" someone yells  
  
Theresa looks around  
  
"Yes, Hunter you can take my car and follow" Theresa said  
  
Theresa climbs into the ambulance  
  
"Fox, please be ok, I cant lose you, Ethan Martin cant lose the father he never had" Theresa whispered as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Miss, please move back so we can work" the paramedic pleaded  
  
The ambulance pulls into the hospital, Fox is wheeled into a room, while Theresa stands there speechless.  
  
"Theresa!?" Hunter called out  
  
"Hunter, I cant lose him, he's one of my best friends, and the father of my baby, Ethan Martin cant lose his father!" Theresa said now shaking  
  
"I know Fox, he's a survivor" Hunter said reasuring  
  
Everyone runs into the room with a million questions that no one can answer, Eve walks into the waiting room,  
  
"Everyone, I have news!" Eve said  
  
"Well?" Hunter questioned  
  
"I have no reason to think that Fox shouldn't live, but we need to do surgery now" Eve informed  
  
"Well go do surgery" Theresa exclaimed  
  
"First, we need some information" Eve said giving the papers to Ivy  
  
While Ivy was filling out the papers she came across a very difficult question  
  
"Pilar? Whens Fox's birthday?" Ivy asked stupidly  
  
"Give me the papers I'll fill them out," Pilar said taking the papers from her  
  
"Ivy, you should just leave" Theresa yelled  
  
Suddenly, someone starts flat-lining  
  
A/N: Ohh no, who's flat-lining??? Please review 


End file.
